Ojama
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Ojama" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Ojama" (おジャマ, Ojama) is an archetype of LIGHT Beast-Type monsters used by Chazz Princeton in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. "Ojamuscle" is also an "Ojama" card because it has 「おジャマ」 in its Japanese name. Several unnamed "Ojamas" appear in the artwork "Ojama Country": a spiky flying "Ojama", a flat purple "Ojama", a fat lime green "Ojama", a non-flying gray one with a spiky head, and there appears to be a snake and a dog. These six have yet to be seen in either the TCG or OCG. The original three "Ojamas" ("Yellow", "Green" and "Black") are siblings and have grandparents, as featured on "Ojama Knight". The relationship between the original trio and the two newer "Ojamas" ("Blue" and "Red") is unknown, but they appear to be at least denizens of "Ojama Country". Commonalities The "Ojamas" are used as the butt of humor on several card illustrations, such as being hunted down on "Harpies' Hunting Ground", being tossed by "Man-Thro' Tro'", being used to practice boxing in "Ojamuscle", flattened on "Power Filter", and falling into the canyon shown on "Nitwit Outwit". All "Ojama" monsters all have 0 ATK. Many "Ojama" cards fill up or prevent the use of the opponent's Monster Card Zones. There are two Main Deck "Ojama" Effect Monsters, "Red" and "Blue", who help the archetype in general. Etimologia According to the famous Konami detective game, Snatcher, "Ojama" is the nickname of Hideo Kojima, the game's creator and director. The name "Ojama" comes from the Japanese phrase Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します), which literally means "I am intruding" but is used to mean "sorry for the intrusion". It usually used as a greeting when entering someone's house or room. "Ojama Trio" could be a reference to this, which has the Ojamas barge onto the opponent's field. Their name could also come from the word "Jama", which means "obstacle" in Japanese. The term "Jama" is also used to describe something or someone that is a nuisance or "in the way". Estilo De Jogo The main focus of the "Ojamas" is to generate enormous hand advantage and utilize the Field Spell to switch the ATK/DEF of all monsters on the field. Also, the "Ojamas'" swarming capabilities can Summon powerful Xyz and Synchro Monsters to dominate the field. "Ojama Blue" is the lynch-pin of the Deck, along with the Field Spell, "Ojama Country". It is recommended to find ways to get "Blue" to the field as soon as possible to start the "Ojama" engine. Good cards to use are "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster" and/or "Shining Angel". "Blue" can add the Field Spell and another key card, "Ojamagic", straight to your hand; "Ojamagic" allows you to add all three of the Normal "Ojamas" to your hand at once so you can use them all in conjunction with power cards like "Polymerization", "Ojama Red", and even the infamous "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". DARK monsters such as "Junk Synchron" and "Tragoedia" are perfect fits in the Deck, also allowing the splashing in of powerful Chaos monsters such as "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". "Ojamas" (even the Normal Monsters) are excellent in the hand, on the field, and in the Graveyard. In the hand, they can be Special Summoned by "Ojama Red" for a big "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" play, fused with "Polymerization", or discarded for "Ojama Country". On the field, they support the Field Spell, switching the ATK/DEF of every monster on the field. They can be made into Synchro and Xyz Monsters with high DEF which switches into high ATK because of "Ojama Country", such as "Frozen Fitzgerald" with 2500 DEF. Another option would be "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu", with 1800 DEF and boosting all your monsters including itself by 400. Their biggest Fusion Monster, "Ojama King" has a whopping 3000 DEF, blocks off 3 of your opponent's Monster Zones, and can be revived every turn by "Ojama Country" just by discarding a single "Ojama" card. In the Graveyard, "Ojamas" can be revived by the Field Spell, "Junk Synchron", and the powerful "Tri-Wight". If "Yellow", "Green", and "Black" are all in the Graveyard, which is easy to accomplish after using "Ojamagic", you can wipe out your opponent with a well-timed "Delta Hurricane!!". Because there are so many "Ojama" Monsters and Spells, it is best to stick with a small, if non-existent, Trap lineup, focusing on swarming the field with "Gachi Gachi Gantetsus" while keeping a large, well-stocked hand. There are many defining characteristics of the "Ojamas": their low Level and the fact that the first three ("Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") are all Normal Monsters, their ability to render your opponent's Monster Zones unusable, and the fact that all have 0 ATK, but some have high DEF. Listed below are cards to take advantage of these characteristics: * Low Level, Normal: This makes the original "Ojama" monsters searchable by cards such as "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" (which is a dead giveaway, it has the three copies of "Ojama Yellow" shown in the card art), "Human-Wave Tactics", and "Enchanting Fitting Room". * Monster Zone Lockdown: "Ojama King", "Ojama Knight", and "Ojama Trio" all have the ability to make your opponent's Monster Zones unusable. This can lead to an effective lockdown, particularly when combined with other cards that lock monster zones, such as "Ground Collapse", and to a lesser extent "Narrow Pass" and "Spatial Collapse". "Cursed Fig" and "Xing Zhen Hu" can be used to prevent face-down Spell and Trap Cards from activating, thus locking the opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone as well. * High DEF: This can be combined with the Zone lockdown to produce what is practically an OTK. Fill up opponent monster spaces with "Ojama Tokens" and "Ground Collapse". Summon "Ojama King", and ideally two other "Ojama" monsters. Then, switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters with either "Shield and Sword" or the "Ojama Country"; this raises the ATK of "King" to 3000. Finally, use "Ojamuscle", destroying the three "Ojama Tokens" on your opponent's side of the field and a number of "Ojama" monsters on your side of the field, thus raising the ATK of "Ojama King" to at least 6000 (8000 if your opponent had two "Ojama Tokens"). Attack directly, hopefully to win. * Beast-Type: Being Beast-Type and easily destroyed, "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" becomes a powerful backup monster to have in hand—or in the Graveyard. * The release of "Rescue Rabbit" increases the playability of the "Ojama" themed Decks. "Rescue Rabbit" can be banished on your turn to Summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters from your Deck; this can help bring those major cards such as "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green". This will make Synchro Summoning much easier. This can also help to Xyz Summon "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" or "Number 96: Dark Mist". * "Tri-Wight" is a generic "Ojamandala" which revives 3 Normal "Ojama" monsters. Ojama Bug Chaos This Deck utilizes the effects of the "Crashbug" series which are all DARK, as well as "Chaos Sorcerer". In the Traditional Format, "Ojama" monsters can be searched by "Sangan" and "Witch of the Black Forest", adding to the strength of a Chaos "Ojama" Deck, as "Ojama" monsters are LIGHT while "Sangan" and "Witch of the Black Forest" are DARK monsters. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Ojama Red * Ojama Blue * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Black * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Super Crashbug * Chaos Sorcerer * King of the Swamp * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Lightray Daedalus Monstros de Fusão * First of the Dragons * Ojama Knight * Ojama King Monstros Xyz * Armored Kappa (3000 ATK with "Ojama Country" & "Ojamagic" for its second effect) * Daigusto Phoenix * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition * Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu * Number 96: Dark Mist * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Polymerization * Ojama Country * United We Stand (with the aid of "Ojama Red") * Super Polymerization (optional) * Shield & Sword Armadilhas * Gravity Bind * Waboku (to help field control) Ojama Beatdown This usage of the "Ojamas" is dependent on "Ojama Country", which can be searched out by "Ojama Blue". It works by using cards such as "Destiny HERO - Defender", "Ojama King" and "Ojama Knight" with high DEF to make them into powerful beatsticks. It also strives to Summon "Ojama" Fusions. Therefore, cards such as "King of the Swamp" and "Elemental HERO Woodsman" are used. "Woodsman" also becomes a beatstick under "Ojama Country" by his 2000 DEF. Some good additions to such a Deck could include "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" to attack directly for 2200 ATK by paying 800, and "Snowman Eater" to destroy your opponents problem monsters and have a 1900 beatstick to boot. "Honest" can also be used since it becomes a 1900 beatstick with a hit and run tactic. This can be used to protect your "Ojamas" as well as get in a good hit. "Ojamagic", searchable by "Ojama Blue", can be discarded as a cost of "Ojama Country" or by "Magical Hats" or many other means in order to add the three normal "Ojamas" to your hand. This thins the Deck very quickly and also provides you the means to Fusion Summon "Ojama King". When it is Fusion Summoned, you can also use "De-Fusion", to get back the Normal "Ojamas" and then activate "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". Also, "Instant Fusion" can be used to Summon "Ojama Knight". "Ojama Knight" is a Level 5 monster; when it is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of "Instant Fusion" effect, one may revive it via "Ojama Country". Ojama Lockdow This lockdown relies on using the effects of cards such as "Ojama Trio", "Ojama Knight", "Xing Zhen Hu" and "Spatial Collapse" to completely prevent the opponent from being able to perform any actions. The player then waits until the opponent runs out of cards, whittles down the opponent's Life Points by inflicting effect damage, or uses "Final Countdown" and waits for 20 turns to pass. This lockdown starts off by Summoning "Ojama Knight" and activating "Ojama Trio". This way, there'll be 3 Monster Zones occupied by the "Ojama Tokens" and 2 blocked by "Ojama Knight", preventing the opponent from Summoning any monsters. Activating "Xing Zhen Hu" while the opponent has 2 Set Spell and/or Trap Cards prevents 2 further cards being activated. Using "Spatial Collapse" at this point will prevent the opponent from having any more cards on the field. Cards Recomendados Monstros * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Black * Rescue Rabbit Monstros de Fusão * First of the Dragons * Ojama Knight Monstros Xyz * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon * Ghostrick Socuteboss * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Final Countdown * Ground Collapse * Polymerization Armadilhas * Ojama Trio * Spatial Collapse * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica Ojama Synchro This Deck utilizes "Genex Ally Birdman", "Key Mouse", "Junk Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Fabled Raven" and sometimes "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Road Synchron" and "Egotistical Ape". A possible side-Deck choice is "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts". "Key Mouse" searches for "Ojama Blue" or "Ojama Red", "Junk Synchron" can revive Level 2 "Ojamas" and Synchro Summons "Junk Berserker" or "Junk Archer" when used with your "Ojama Country" Summon. "Debris Dragon" can return a destroyed "Ojama" and swap ATK and DEF if "Ojama Country" is active, giving "Debris Dragon" 2000 ATK. It is not recommended to revive an "Ojama Knight" or and "Ojama King" as to include effective Synchro Summoning in the Deck, you do not have space for effective Fusion Summoning also, as well as the fact that "Ojama Knight" is Level 5 and "Ojama King" is Level 6, and as all Level 9 or higher Synchro Monsters require 2 or more non-Tuner materials, this means that you cannot Synchro Summon with the monster you revive with "Debris Dragon". However, "Debris Dragon" can Summon one of 3 notable Synchro Monsters, either "Orient Dragon" with itself and the "Ojama" it Summons, or "Stardust Dragon" or "Red Dragon Archfiend" if used with the Summon from "Ojama Country". When "Ojama Country" is on the field, use "Quickdraw Synchron" or "Egotistical Ape" to send a Level 2 "Ojama" to the Graveyard; it can be resurrected with "Ojama Country" and you can easily Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" can be useful to help search for "Ojama Country" and turns into a 3000 ATK beatstick with "Ojama Country" on the field. "Genex Ally Birdman" is very good with "Ojama Red" as once you Summon it, you can Special Summon up to 4 "Ojamas" and then return it to your hand with "Genex Ally Birdman" to reuse its effect another turn, and Synchro Summon with "Genex Ally Birdman" and the "Ojamas" that "Ojama Red" Special Summoned, having options of Level 5 ("Genex Ally Birdman" and 1 "Ojama") Level 7, (with 2 "Ojamas") or Level 9 (with 3 "Ojamas", easily obtained by using "Ojamagic"). "Fabled Raven" is a powerful card for "Ojamas" as it allows access to the "Fabled" Synchro Monsters, as well as allowing a variety of Synchro Monsters to be Summoned, due to its ability to increase its Level. The discard cost is easy to pay for "Ojamas" and can be advantageous, as it can allow for the discarding of "Ojamagic" which if discarded with another card makes "Fabled Raven" Level 4, which with a Level 2 "Ojama" allows access to one of the most powerful level 6 Synchro Monster for "Ojamas", "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", which allows you to discard the cards searched by discarding "Ojamagic" with "Fabled Raven" as a way so safely clear the field of cards, without activating searcher effects or many commonly played Traps. The reasons "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" is only a Side Deck option is, despite the fact it's a Beast-Type monster, allowing the use of "Solidarity" in the Deck, due to the Type of the Synchro Monsters in the Extra Deck being likely to be different, this is not a partially viable option. However it can be a strong Side Deck choice in that if the opponent is running a Synchro focused Deck, it can be a fast card to use, requiring little set up, with good ATK and DEF. With just 3 "Ojamas" it would also allow the Summoning of "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Also with the recent release of "Frozen Fitzgerald" you can use "Junk Synchron" to revive any of your "Ojamas" for an instant Synchro Summon of "Frozen Fitzgerald" giving you a deadly monster. Then if it were destroyed while you had no monsters on the field you could use its effect to put another Level 2 monster from your hand into the Graveyard to be used for the Synchro Summoning of another "Frozen Fitzgerald" using "Junk Synchron" thus getting you two deadly monsters on the field that are hard to kill. Another strategy for Summoning "Frozen Fitzgerald" (or any other Level 5 Synchro for that matter) is to play "Foolish Burial" to send any Level 2 "Ojama" monsters (or any Level 2 Beast-Type monster) to the Graveyard and then Summon "Junk Synchron" to the field to Special Summon the "Ojama" back to the field for an instant one turn Synchro Summon. "Kinka-byo" is a great Level one Beast-Type that can revive "Key Mouse" for Synchro Summon of "Formula Synchron" or you could use that revived "Key Mouse" to retrieve your key cards. In Traditional Format, you can Summon "X-Saber Airbellum" with "Rescue Cat" along with "Key Mouse" to create "Red Nova Dragon". Cards Recomendados Monstros * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest * Sea Koala * Honest * Marshmallon * Key Mouse * Junk Synchron * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Ojama Black * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Green * Ojama Blue * Ojama Red * Regulus * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Egotistical Ape * Rescue Rabbit * Genex Ally Birdman * Fabled Raven * Debris Dragon * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Lightray Daedalus Monstros de Fusão * First of the Dragons * Ojama King * Ojama Knight Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Frozen Fitzgerald * Junk Archer * Junk Warrior * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Lightning Tricorn * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn Monstros Xyz * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Gachi Gachi Gantetsu * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Sky Cavalry Centaurea * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis Magias * White Elephant's Gift * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Enchanting Fitting Room * Foolish Burial * Ground Collapse * Instant Fusion * Ojama Country * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojamagic * Ojamuscle * Polymerization * Spiritual Forest * Terraforming * Dark World Grimoire * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings * Tri-Wight Armadilhas * Super Rush Recklessly * Beast Soul Swap * Chain Material * Ojama Trio * Xing Zhen Hu * Xing Zhen Hu Replica * Common Charity * Horn of the Phantom Beast * Ultimate Offering (Swarming) Cards De Suporte Opcionais * Beckoning Light and Honest: All "Ojamas" are LIGHT. * Pixie Ring: Since all non-Fusion "Ojamas" share the same ATK and DEF, this card will prevent your opponent from attacking. * Elemental HERO Woodsman: Searches/Recycles "Polymerization" for Fusion Summoning "Ojama Knight" or "Ojama King". While an "Ojama" monster and "Ojama Country" are on the field, turns into a 2000 ATK beatstick. * Backup Soldier: Allows you to retrieve "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" from the Graveyard. * Limit Reverse and Graceful Revival: Special Summon any "Ojama" via the first card, and any low-Level "Ojama" with the second. * Attack of the Cornered Rat: Helps "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black in battle. * Debris Dragon: Can Special Summon any "Ojama" monster from the Graveyard * Snipe Hunter: Can discard "Ojamagic" for its effect, then use the three added "Ojama" monsters to discard as well. * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter: Beast-Type, Level 2 and LIGHT. * Starlight Road or The Huge Revolution is Over: "Ojamas" swarm, so this helps protect them. * Key Mouse and Rai-Mei: Can add any "Ojama" monster from the Deck to the hand. * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster: Can be used to bring out "Ojama Blue", "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" and "Baby Raccoon Tantan" * Super Polymerization: Can combo with "Magical Hats" Special Summoning "Ojama" Spell/Trap Cards, and "Ojama Tokens" brought out via "Ojama Trio". * Spiritual Forest: For stall, although this can hinder the usefulness of "Ojama Blue". * Tragoedia:To capitalize on the hand advantage "Ojama" Decks have. Can also help with Synchro Summoning. * Tri-Wight and Enchanting Fitting Room: Useful for Special Summoning "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black", which can be followed up by "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!", a Fusion Summon, or an Xyz Summon. Fraquezas While "Ojama" Decks can be formidable and very irritating for any Duelist facing them, they are not insurmountable. In fact, individual cards can seriously degenerate the soundness of these Decks. "Doom Donuts" will destroy every "Ojama" monster (including Ojama Tokens since all their original ATK are 0). "Deck Devastation Virus" can be equally as heady if not worse against "Ojama"s, possibly keeping them off the field for a few turns. It's true that destroyed "Ojama Tokens" will also mean damage for your opponent (via "Ojama Trio") but if your opponent can sustain the damage, their field will otherwise be fully open and ready for use. The low Levels of "Ojamas" can also serve as one-way tickets off the field through cards such as "Armed Dragon LV7" and "Proof of Powerlessness" as well as lesser destroyers such as "Armed Dragon LV5", "Nanobreaker", "Shreddder" and "Skull Lair". The Special Summoning ability of "Ojama Red" can be intercepted with cards such as "Torrential Tribute", "Giant Trap Hole" and "Darkfall"; the latter-most card can be the most demoralizing as it can mill "Ojama"s to the Graveyard from the Deck, hence keeping the field empty longer and possibly making "Ojama Blue" and "Ojamagic" moot. Better yet, anti-Special Summoning support (e.g. "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Jowgen the Spiritualist" and the "Vanity" cards) can halt "Red" completely. "Ojama" Decks rely on significant Spell/Trap support to compensate for the non-Fusion "Ojama"'s meager stats. Cards such as "Eradicator Epidemic Virus", "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun", "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" and perhaps "Magic Deflector" can put support in grave trouble. Additionally, if "Ojama Country" is not on the field to give "Ojama"s an offensive chance, cards such as "All-Out Attacks", "Battle Mania", "Final Attack Orders" and "Staunch Defender" can possibly shave their numbers off the field and do serious damage. "Ojama" Decks that prefer to be high in DEF can also be defeated with choices like Defense Position-destroying card effects, "Cursed Bill" and "Evil HERO Inferno Wing". "Light-Imprisoning Mirror", "Ally of Justice" Decks, "Penumbral Soldier Lady" and "Koa'ki Meiru" Decks can also give "Ojama"s a hard time as they are all LIGHT. In addition, cards including but not limited to "Non-Fusion Area", "Anti-Fusion Device", "Steelswarm Sting" and "Fusion Devourer" can forcefully boycott the "Ojama" Fusion monsters off the Field too, forcing the player to merely rely on the regular "Ojama"s or Xyz Monsters during the Duel. Categoria:Arquétipos